


A tender bond

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Confident, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Feelings, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, It's edited, M/M, Making sure everyone is comfortable, Nervous Nicolò, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Touching, Yusuf has a little expierence with men, but secretly nervous Yusuf, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Yusuf needs good sleep and a proper bath for at least one night after weeks of sleeping on the hard ground under the stars. Nicolò is hestitant at first, but joins him because he craves as well a warm bath. Little did they know that the night will lead to more than they expected. A first touch on naked skin, a first kiss and more.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	A tender bond

A tender bond was plaited between the hearts of the Italien priest and the Arabic warrior, the little seed that symbolized their trust grew slowly, but steady. The grey eyes flashed his travel companion a suspicious gaze, they rode through barren landscapes for days, only resting for the indispensable sleep and simple meals, and the stoic expression made his striking facial features more pleasant to him than Nicolò would ever admit.  
Determined Yusuf steered his horse forwards to foreign streets of an unknown village like the hundreds which they left behind on their long journey. Nicolò feared the hazard of people remembering his face, recognizing him as a server of god from his first journey to Jerusalem. Yusuf had the knowlegde of his fear, but assured him always he wouldn't appear like a fighter for the Holy Land.  
Yusuf urged him to give in to his perilously intent visiting the village together. They would deviate from their confirmed habit, usually one of them bought food from sales booth on the outskirts of various towns without arresting attention.  
Nicolò's jaw tensed when they passed the first houses, children running and screaming between adults, his eyes spotted a local market which declared the amount of people on the street. He observed his surrounding like a predator, his hand clasped the hilt of his longsword so hard his knuckles turned white.  
“Is this neccesary?” he demanded to hear the reason for the aberration from their shedule.  
“My apologies to make you feel uncomfortable, but I prefer for tonight a hot bath and a proper bed. The dirt sticks to me like a second skin, the washing with cold water isn't pleasant, I hope you agree with me.”  
Nicolò's answer was nothing more than a single nod.  
“Always a man of few words,” Yusuf chuckled quietly. “But I am sure you could be very vocal.”  
Yusuf gave him a meaningful sideglance. “In certain situations.”  
Nicolò gulped nervously at the obscene words, after ten months with the man he understood his homour slightly better and wouldn't react offended anymore like in the beginning. Abashed he felt the blood heating his neck and face which let him turn away his gaze, therefore he didn't notice the pleased look of Yusuf.

A little hostel, the only one in the village, was spotted by Yusuf the street down from the market. Their horses had enough water in front of the house and a man promsied them to bring the animals in stable later. A night in one of the room was affordable, but before they went up, they shared a luscious dinner of bread, cheese and slices of meat with water and good wine while the daughter of the owner prepared them a hot bath in their room.  
Exhausted Nicolò closed the door and leaned against the dark wood. He took a few deep breaths, but it didn't calmed his nerves and the fear in his guts. Yusuf saw his anxiousness that needed to banished from his mind, at least for tonight. Yusuf took off the grey cloak and his scimitar, placed it carefully at the end of the small bed, meanwhile his gaze wandered to the free-standing tub in the middle of the room. Maybe he could persuade Nicolò to take a bath with him together. A huge milestone in their relationship, the prior hatred between them faded away after the first weeks, it was a difficult way to the present day and he cherished the hours of night when Nicolò allowed him to wrap his arms around his body. His hands itched from the wish to grip him by the waist and kiss his perfect, pink lips, imaging what he would taste like. But it would cause that the angelic man could be scared away. He needed to convince him with finesse, sweet and assuring words, gain his trust like he did every day. It wasn't like Yusuf had been kissed a man before, it would be his first kiss and he hoped it will be Nicolò.  
Yusuf pulled his plain shirt over his head and revealed firm muscles under smooth tanned skin with black hair all over his chest and a thin line down his stomach. This view catched Nicolò's eyes when he opened them again after he heard the rustling of clothes stopped. He had assumed Yusuf would be naked by now and had went in the bathtub.  
He never watched the other man bathing in the river or in a lake, he felt uncomfortable starring at him, but now he had no other choice. His mind was blanc, he couldn't form a rational thought in his head and did what he always tried to avoid, starring.  
And the worst for him was Yusuf looked back at him with an quirked eyebrow. “Are you alright?”  
The soft words let him nod, no actual answer, because Yusuf preferred him speaking, but he was scared that he would say something else than ‘yes’.  
Something he might regret. 

Nicolò kept starring on the perfect sculpted body and Joe inclined his head curiously. He sensed the discomfort on Nicolò's face, but Yusuf could look away neither.  
“My dear Nicolò,” he spoke with his velvet voice he reversed only for him. He took slowly steps in his direction and Nicolò pressed himself harder on the door, the wood creaked under his strength, so Yusuf stopped in his tracks.  
“I think you crave as much as me to sink down in the warm water and scrub the dust and sweat from your skin,” he assumed and hold his hand out in an inviting gesture. Patiently Yusuf waited for an response from the tensed man and Nicolò looked down on the calloused hand, his eyes traced the way of a visible vein on his forearm to his shoulder. Nicolò needed to control his want to touch the arm, feeling the hair and warm skin under his fingertips, he tried to be strong and resist his primal urge to ravish the man in front of him. Nicolò was aware his feelings were against the nature of a human, romantic attitudes towards men weren't common, and alone the wish to touch and kiss a man was taught to be a sin. But god brought him back from the death over and over again, he sent the warrior to him and he learned that the war meant nothing anymore to him or Yusuf. They were on their own way now and his feelings couldn't be so wrong if god led him to meet Yusuf.  
Again he inhaled deep through his nose, tried to relax as much as possible, willing to forget his fear and doubts for a moment and reached with his hand to grab the other man's hand tentatively. Yusuf began to smile and little crinkles appeared around his brown eyes. Nicolò exhaled shakily and didn't notice that he had hold his breath the whole time. His eyes followed every movement from Yusuf and he felt bad that he couldn't let go of his tension like he wished.  
“Can… can you tell me what you want to do with me?” Nicolò asked pleading and Yusuf's expression changed to atonishment that he told him what he need. Because he remembered Yusuf's words that communication was important between them and he always should say what was on his mind. He wasn't scared of Yusuf, but he needed to know what will come next.  
“You want to take a bath or just wash yourself with water from a bowl?”  
Nicolò gulped nervously again and thought for a second about the possibilties. “A bath would be nice,” he answered smiling slightly.  
Yusuf nodded in confirment and pulled him further in the middle of the room. “Do you need help with your clothes?”  
The offer let him widening his eyes in surprise, but it meant Yusuf would touch him and maybe he would have a chance to touch him too.  
“Yes, you… can… help me,” he stuttered from nervousness. Yusuf smiled assuring at him and took the bands of his cloak between his digits, his eyes never leaving his face to miss any discomfort and started slowly to loose them. With a tender grip he shoved the thick material from his shoulders and went straight for the belt with his weapon, skilled fingers opened the buckle and then was his longsword gone as well. Soon his shirt would follow and they would stand with bare torsos in front of each other.  
“How are you feeling? Should we stop?”  
Yusuf was carefully with his actions, he didn't want to overwhelm him and wanted to make sure that Nicolò was in charged. He wouldn't do anything that wasn't pleasant for him.  
“Nervous… all of this… is new to me.”  
Yusuf nodded understanding, he assumed that Nicolò wasn't familiar with the desire he could feel with a man. Yusuf knew for years that he preferred men over women, he got intimate with other man before, but Nicolò was something special and he tried to make everything right.  
“What can I do to make it easier for you?”

“Well, I think… if I could touch you…,” Nicolò suggested and Yusuf beamed with delight about his words, but he remembered to take it slow and let him make the next move.  
“I'm all yours to touch.”  
Excitement rushed through Nicolò's body, but there was still the fear he could do something wrong. He frowned and didn't move an inch, he didn't understand why he feared to be intimate with Yusuf, when the war didn't scare him at all. He watched the other man intense and flashbacks of the days they killed each other came back from his memory. He shook his head, he wanted to forget those days and the guilt about what he did. They talked about those days and had spoke their apologies. It wasn't the time anymore for regretting the worse things he had done, because Yusuf had forgiven him, the knowlegde about it was all he needed to collect his bravery and bridged the distance between them.  
Yusuf was relieved that Nicolò had the courage to come closer and his eyes searched for his.  
“Hello,” he whispered smiling lovingly and Nicolò responded with an earnest smile. He raised his hand and laid it on his shoulder. The fingertips traced the outlines of his muscles, a goosebump formed from Nicolò's tender touch, he shivered when they grazed his collarbone and the hand was then pressed flat against his chest.  
The skin was warm, smooth and the hair tickled the palm of his hand, he felt the steady heartbeat of Yusuf and looked up again at him. His other hand caressed the left arm until he reached the neck and crawled him where the hairline began.  
Yusuf hoped he had understood it in the right way and that Nicolò was ready for more, so his fingers pulled experimentally on his shirt that was still tucked in his breeches.  
“Can I?” he asked to be completely sure and Nicolò nodded while biting his lip. The view let increased Yusuf's breathing and he imagined again to kiss the delicate mouth. “If you don't stop to bite your lip, then I'm afraid I have to kiss you.”  
Nicolò looked shocked for a moment, but didn't step back or took his hands off from him. He was surprised that Yusuf seemed to have the same struggles to control himself and his feelings. He was relieved, the last bit of his fear dissappeared and his next simple words made Yusuf a very happy man.  
“Then kiss me.”  
With a big grin he wrapped his arm around Nicolò's waist pressing him against his chest, the younger man gasped and it was the sweetest noise he ever heard. His other hand cradled his cheek and the thumb traced the lower lip. He felt Nicolò's hot breath brushing his skin and he could see the pink tongue through the parted lips.  
Nicolò leaned into his palm with closed eyes, savouring the feeling of the soft touch, fighting to resist his tongue licking the thumb on his lips, because he still didn't feel brave enough to do erotic things like that.  
Yusuf was nervous too, he hoped that Nicolò wouldn't be dissapointed from the kiss, but they would find it out together.  
“You have no idea how often I wanted to kiss you breathless,” Yusuf confessed before he lowered his head to give him a tender peck on the mouth, another one and a few more, until his lips were pressed gently against his. Yusuf didn't move to go any further, did he wait that he would make the next move? The kiss felt good and Nicolò breathed calmly through his nose, despite an arousing shiver ran down and up his spine. Tentative he opened his lips a little and moved them against Yusuf's, repeated the process a second time and was afraid that Yusuf changed his mind, but then he kissed him back with more pressure. His whole body tingled from the feeling of kissing Yusuf with an open mouth, their lips moved slowly in synchron, their teeth bumped one or two times together and they chuckled afterwards, but always stayed connected.  
“I could kiss you all day, Nico,” Yusuf mumbled and it was the first time he used a nickname for him. Yusuf's heart beated fast against his ribcage and his whole body tingled from excitement. The kiss felt so damn good and he knew he only want to kiss Nicolò for the rest of their life.  
“I like the name,” he commented. “And I like kissing you. Can we do it again?”  
Yusuf laughed warmhearted and Nicolò thought for a short time that he laughed about him, but then he nodded his head frequently and Nicolò laughed quietly too.  
“You are allowed to kiss me as often as you want and wherever you want,” Yusuf added with a wink and rubbed the small of his back. Nicolò blushed again at his words and he hoped that he will get used to Yusuf's direct way of talking. He was jelous that Yusuf had the courage to say out loud what was on his mind and he got inhibitions all the time. He wanted to grow more confindent, maybe with Yusuf's help. But now he found the bravery at least to say what he wanted from Yusuf.  
“Do you would like…,” he tried to ask him, but one look into his shimmering, brown eyes and his tongue sticked to his palate. Yusuf was slightly amused, but caressed his cheekbone with his knuckles and combed a strain of the shoulder long hair behind his ear.  
“Well, Nico, do you tell me what you want or do I have to guess?”  
Nicolò sighed languorous by the sound of his new name and shook his head as an answer. “Please, touch me, Yusuf” he begged with pleading eyes and Yusuf moaned when he heard his name with Nicolò's desperate voice.  
“Where, my sweet Nico?”  
“Here,” he said quietly and placed Yusuf's hand at bare skin over the collar of his shirt where the upper three buttons were open. The hand burned on his skin in a good kind of burning. “Touch me everywhere”  
“Oh Nicolò, you're gonna be the death of me,” Yusuf said it like he complimented him and Nicolò chuckled quietly. “I'm lucky then you can't die.”

Yusuf helped Nicolò to pull his shirt comepletely of his body and finally Yusuf had the oppurtunity to watch his Nico in all his glory. His hands touched the sides of his Nicolò's body and he loved how soft the skin felt. So flawless, like a piece of art sculpted from marmor.  
“I will draw you, from head to toe. What do you think? I bet everything is marvelous on you. God knows I wish to draw you since the first I laid my eyes on you after we stopped fighting.”  
Nicolò was surprised how casual he could mention their tries to kill each other, but Yusuf let this in the past or the talking made it easier for him to cope with it. He pushed these thoughts fast aside.  
But Yusuf's compliment made him feel flattered.  
“You really want to draw me?”  
“Yes, indeed. But first we will wash your beautiful body.”  
“We?” Nicolò squeaked and he had wide eyes when he understood that Yusuf wanted to wash him.  
“Yes, we, you and I, Nico. It would be my pleasure to soap and massage you, but only if you want to.”  
Nicolò relaxed immediately under his touch, the warm hands explored his torso, roamed every muscle and curve, and he melted like butter on warm bread. His mouth searched for Yusuf's and he kissed him gladly, this time with more passion, pulling Nicolò's head on his hair gentlly backwards to deepen the kiss in the perfect angle. Nicolò dug in his finger in the biceps of his muscular arms and moaned into the kiss when he sucked on his lower lip and bit slightly with his teeth on it.  
“Yusuf,” he whispered breathlessly.  
Nicolò's head got spinning from all the touching and kissing and he chased Yusuf's lips when he pulled away slowly. Yusuf watched him interested and was thrilled that only he could put Nicolò in his desperate condition. The younger man openend his eyes confused to see why Yusuf didn't continue and Yusuf just smiled at him happily.  
“We should get out of our breeches and into the tub before the water goes cold,” Yusuf suggested and waited for Nicolò's reaction. His sight went to the bathtub and he forgot that their actual plan was to share a bath. They would see each other naked for the first time and Nicolò couldn't stop getting nervous again, but he felt a little bit excitement too.  
“You're right,” he agreed with Yusuf and his own hands went for the hem of his pants, but he remembered he was still wearing his boots and shoved them at first from his feet. Slowly he came back to his full high and noticed Yusuf still watched him with desire and lust in his dark eyes. His gaze flickered down to Nicolò's breeches and he licked his lips subliminally.  
Yusuf was hungry for him, he wanted to kiss the red and swollen lips again, every inch of this perfect body, to taste him on his tongue until Nicolò would beg him never to stop.  
“Come here,” Yusuf told him and took his hand to stand with him in front of the tub. “Let me help you, yes?”  
Nicolò nodded and bit his lip again, a habit of him when he was nervous and Yusuf was sure he would see this more often in the future. He went for the hem of his breeches and pulled them carefully down over the swell of his butt and kneeled down to help him get out of each pant leg. Yusuf admired the well shaped legs of Nicolò and his hands caressed their backside. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against the left thigh, inhaling Nicolò's scent, his mouth kissed the inner side tenderly and Nicolò's breath hitched at his touch. Actually touching him was better as in Yusuf's imagination and he would enjoy every moment of it.  
Yusuf's tongue darted out and agonzingly slowly he drawed a wet line up the thigh to his hip bone from where he continued to place open-mouthed kisses over his lower stomach, the tongue dipped into the navel. Nicolò maoned throaty and his eyes never left Yusuf kneeling before him, he knew he will never get tired of this view. In this moment Yusuf looked up to him under dark, long lashes and their eyes stayed locked when Yusuf rose while his tongue licked the salty sweat from his skin. He stopped by his nipple to draw little circles around the sensitive nub. Nicolò's mouth escaped another moan, low in his chest, and the noise went straight to Yusuf's core, let his body shook with arousal.  
Suddenly Nicolò was kissed deep by Yusuf, the hands burried in his hair, he devoured his mouth downright and Nicolò tried to keep up with the tempo, but he couldn't think properly and just let Yusuf kiss him.  
Yusuf's actions made his cock half hard and the kiss let his legs go weak, so he had to grab on the shoulders. Yusuf showed him how passionately he could be and if Nicolò thought he couldn't be more aroused, Yusuf proved him the opposite when he grabbed a handful of the flesh of his right butt cheek. He gasped loudly, parted his lips and Yusuf used the oppurtunitly to lick into his mouth. Nicolò was totally overwhelmed with his feelings and he was surprised that Yusuf caused all this new kind of feelings in him.  
Yusuf stroked the other tongue softly and Nicolò responded positively when he prodded him back. He pressed him closer to his body to let Nicolò feel what he did to him and Nicolò groaned into his mouth when their cocks touched through the material of Yusuf's breeches.

“You're the reason for that,” Yusuf explained with a hoarse voice. Nicolò moved his hips to rub their erections against each other and soon they were moaning together. Forgotten was all shyness.  
Yusuf knew he must be rational now and end their kiss before he would come in his breeches too early, despite Nicolò didn't touch his lower parts at all.  
“Nico, would you like to go first in and I will sit behind you?” Yusuf asked smiling. Nicolò seemed dazed from their heavy making-out session and grasped his hand for support when he climbed with wobbly legs in the still warm water.  
Nicolò sighed when he sank down in the water, closing his eyes relaxed and leaned his body forwards with his arms resting on his bended knees. The feeling of the water was wonderful and he couldn't wait to feel fresh and clean after a proper bath. He was looking forward to Yusuf joining him in the tub where they would definitely fit together.  
Yusuf was mesmerized by the view of a very naked Nicolò in the tub. The memory of this night burned into the back of his head. Nicolò was finally ready to let Yusuf touch, kiss and seduce him. He was aware that they wouldn't sleep together tonight, furthermore Yusuf felt about the actual act of sex with Nicolò like the first time he laid with a woman. Agitated, didn't really know what to do and what to expect, but they had time to learn together what will feel good and they won't like.  
“Will you come in or stand there and watching?” Nicolò asked amused and giggled when Yusuf looked confused at him, but then chuckled as he realized that he had been lost in his thoughts.  
“I won't miss the chance to be near to you, my dearest Nico.”  
Nicolò followed the hands when Yusuf peeled himself out of his breeches and he starred at the naked body.  
“You look divine,” Nicolò mumbled awestruck.  
“Thank you. But you're the breath-taking beauty here.”  
Nicolò blushed for the third time in this night and Yusuf couldn't deny how stunning he was.

Nicolò made a little more space for Yusuf when he glided in the water behind him. He placed the legs beside Nicolò's, touched him on the shoulder and urged him to lean back. Nicolò got the hint and let himself sank carefully against Yusuf's broad chest.  
“Are you feeling comfortable?”  
Nicolò wanted to nod simply, but recalled Yusuf's wish to use more words.  
“I lie comfortable and I feel good to be with you. I have to admit I was very nervous earlier and I didn't know that touching and kissing you would feel so good. But now I can't await to be touched again by you. I think I'm addicted to you.”  
Yusuf listened his words with a growing smile. Nicolò laid his head in the crook of his neck and soon he felt little kisses on his throat. He got braver from minute to minute, Yusuf thought proudly that Nicolò trusted him so much.  
Nicolò wasn't afraid or nervous anymore like he was in the past weeks since the romantic feelings for Yusuf blossomed.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked curiously and kissed the bearded chin. The facial hair was rough under his lips, but he loved the scratching feeling.  
Yusuf didn't know how to describe in words what he felt for Nicolò, if he was honest it felt like love, utterly true love, but he thought it was too early to speak it out.  
“I savour every second I can share with you. You make me feel young and desired, I didn't feel like that in a long time. I hope this isn't our only night together, where I am allowed to have you all to myself”  
Nicolò's heart swelled with happiness. “I feel the same way about us,” he replied grinning.  
“Well, if this is true then…,” Yusuf didn't accomplish his sentence. His right hand caressed the side of Nicolò's neck and captured his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue got voluntarily access from him and Nicolò sucked the tongue into his mouth, greedy they tasted each other and Yusuf plundered his mouth wholehearted. The kiss was filthy and erotic and Nicolò didn't want it any other way. He ran with spreaded fingers through Yusuf's thick curls and got stuck in the nape, but he didn't care and pulled slightly on the roots what Yusuf let groan.  
Yusuf's hand wandered slowly, mapped the his torso again and scratched with with blunt nails over the skin, he reached Nicolò's lower stomach where his pubic hair began and caressed him there.  
Nicolò assumed that Yusuf wanted to touch his cock and he was fully consent with his plan, so he wiggled his hips a little to let Yusuf know he could touch him. But Yusuf just continued to kiss him passionately and Nicolò pulled back slightly, his lips barely touched the other one's.  
“Touch me here,” he demanded and took Yusuf's hand in his to place it on top of his hard member, because the kiss didn't let him cold and he felt Yusuf's cock pressed to the small of his back as well.  
He was surprised by Nicolò's boldness, but fulfilled his wish nonetheless and wrapped his hand around the cock covered by silk skin. Yusuf kissed him again, slowly the hand started to massage him with pleasant pressure.  
Nicolò moaned into the kiss and Yusuf picked up the pace, his thumb stroked over the tip and sadly he couldn't feel the wetness of the precome, because it all happened under water.  
Nicolò broke the kiss mewling, he rolled his head onto Yusuf's shoulder and cramped his hand around the edge of the tub.  
“Does it feel good, Nico? You're liking to be touched by a man, am I right?”  
“Ahh, I only liked to be touched by you. Oh, yes,” he groaned and he arched his pelvis into his grip.  
“What do you need? Faster?”  
Nicolò felt lust running like fire through his veins, the steady pressure on his cock drove him crazy and the hoarse voice thick with arousal in his ear let him shiver with every word. It was the first time Yusuf touched his cock and it felt like he did a million times before, because he seemed to know ecxatly what Nicolò needed the most.  
“I… need…” He was interrupted by his own moaning and his breathing increased when he felt he was nearing his release. All the kissing and touching earlier turned him on immensely.  
“Everything is good, my dear, when you feel to let go, just do it. I've got you.”  
Yusuf licked the shell of his ear, nibbled softly on the earlobe and then sucked harder on the skin above his pulse, the hand never slowed in his rhythmus, his thumb swiped over the tip constantly, and Nicolò panted in his arms helplessly.  
“Let go, Nicolò,” Yusuf encouraged him. “You look so beautiful, I can see you're close.”  
The words were the last push he needed that his orgasm crashed down on him like a wave in the ocean. His abs tensed and his mouth escaped a shout when he spurted over Yusuf's fingers.  
“Oh Yusuf,” he whispered as the hand kept strocking him, but slower to let him rode out his high. He never expierenced an orgasm so strong in his entire life and he hadn't have many of them.  
Yusuf will never forget how attractive Nicolò looked when he was on the peak of his climax and he couldn't await to take him with his cock watching him falling apart.

Nicolò was breathing hard and his eyes flicked down on his body. He felt like Yusuf wrang everything out of him, all the tension and restrained feelings from the past weeks. His cock still lazily strocked by Yusuf's hand, he saw the mess he created.  
“The water is mucky. That wasn't my intention,” Nicolò babbled ashamed still trying to catch his breath and looked apologitic at Yusuf.  
“I'm not sorry. Seeing you letting yourself completely gone was it worthy of making the water dirty.”  
Nicolò hid his face in his hands, to abashed from Yusuf's words and their former actions to look any longer at him. He really had been uninhibited, something he didn't know from himself and now he was overwhelmed from the past-orgasm feeling.  
“And now you are shy? Well, that's sweet, but I like the confident Nico as well. You can be perky when you want to.”  
Nicolò peaked through his fingers when Yusuf caressed his softened member for the last time and rubbed soothingly circles over his hips and stomach. He felt warm lips pressing a long kiss on his temple and Yusuf's left hand wrapped around his wrist to pull gently his hand from his face.  
“Was it too much, Nicolò? I admit that we went a little fast tonight, but I hope you liked it at least.”  
Shocked Nicolò turned his head to him when he heard the concern in his voice. Yusuf's expression showed the same worry.  
Nicolò shooked his head. “Please, don't get me wrong. You treated me good and made sure that I'm feeling comfortable with everything we did. It wasn't too much. I didn't expect it to happen today, but I want to do it again. You made me really feel good and I'm sure that any other person couldn't make me feel like you did. Maybe you allow me to touch you in the same way,” Nicolò assured him and gave him a honest smile.  
Yusuf felt relieved that Nicolò didn't regret anything and happy that they did this step together.  
“For me was it as good as for you. I'm glad I got the chance to come so close to you,” Yusuf spoke with pride and Nicolò smiled brightly  
“Than we should be grateful that we found each other. I think no one could make me as happy as you do.”  
Nicolò stretched his neck to he could kiss Yusuf again, it was slowly and full of emotions, he didn't know what the future will hold for their relationship, but he saw in Yusuf as a partner on his side and in his heart he felt more for him than only affection, maybe it was already love. For now they were happy to savour the company of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part :)


End file.
